Ainda te amo
by lovesaround
Summary: riven diz que dormiu com musa para andy e ele vai perguntar pra e musa fica com raiva de riven e começa a namorar andy mas oque acontece quando riven conhece outra garota


POV MUSA estava no balcão com as meninas ,quando Andy me chama para conversar. Fiquei surpresa porque ele parecia muito sério. Musa eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa muito séria e eu queria que você fosse sincera comigo tudo bem mais fala logo todo esse mistério está me deixando nervosa Andy é verdade que você dormiu com o riven ? O que ,foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer, fiquei chocada com o que ele me disse É foi o que ele me disse musa ,fui falar com ele que você não estava mais interessada nele e mandei ele parar de ficar correndo atrás de você . Porque você fez isso Andy Porque , estou completamente apaixonado por você musa. FLASHBACK depois de riven , pagar mico tentando reconquistar musa (CENA DA 4 TEMPORADA EPISÓDIO 16) . Riven ,para de tentar atrapalhar a musa na sua carreira musical não me enche Andy a musa ainda me ama assim como eu amo ela para de se meter entre nós vai ser melhor pra você, aceita que ela nunca vai olhar pra você porque ela ainda esta apaixonada por mim ,só está um pouco confusa .Por isso nós ainda não voltamos então me fala por que você está tão certo de eu ela ainda ama você Porque, ela dormiu comigo antes dois dias antes de terminar comigo porque ,pedi uma prova de amor pra ela , você tinha que ver ela adorou . E disse que me amava e sempre me amou desde a primeira vez que me viu. Então vaza Andy ,ela vai me perdoar e nós vamos voltar ela sempre me perdoa a musa é caidinha por mim . Você não vai falar assim dela riven eu já vou indo tem gente que não sabe seu lugar mesmo não é mesmo Andy. FLASHBACK FIM o que, Andy ele disse isso mesmo fiquei tão magoada com o riven mais não demonstrei ,é verdade que você me ama Andy é musa eu estou apaixonado por você desde a primeira vez em que te vi só que não tentei nada ,porque você parecia estar feliz com o riven eu estou com muita raiva do riven Andy e com certeza não vou perdoar ele musa quer namorar comigo ? quer saber até Andy, quando vejo riven passando aproveito para dar um beijo em Andy pro riven parar de pensar que eu vou voltar correndo para ele . Nossa, musa eu acho que isso é um sim é pode dar certo vem aqui me da um outro beijo Andy POV RIVEN Esta servindo algumas mesas quando vejo musa dando um beijo em Andy e ainda escuto ele pedindo ela em namoro e pra minha surpresa ela disse que sim pra ele e a nossa noite disso ela não se lembra mas, que fadinha boba como pude me apaixonar por alguém assim ,sou mesmo um idiota ela deve estar rindo de mim que eu disse pro Andy era só pra ele parar de me encher mas, ela dormiu mesmo comigo isso não é mentira mas,que eu a amo é verdade estou completamente apaixonado por mulheres são mesmos todas iguais nunca mais vou me apaixonar por alguém como a musa. A partir de agora eu vou ignorala. UMA SEMANA DEPOIS POV MUSA Depois de me despedir do Andy ,voltei para o amor e pet ,corri pro meu quarto para as meninas não me encherem de peguntas . fiquei pensando no riven. Ele me ignorou passo por ele toda hora pra ver se ele me nota mas, tudo o que ele faz é olhar para o lado e fingir que eu nem existo , isso está me deixando magoada eu amo tanto ele só comecei a namorar com o Andy pra fazer ciúme nele e porque eu estava com raiva porque ele disse que nós dormimos juntos é verdade mais ele não precisa sair por ai contando pra todo mundo o que aconteceu entre nós mas,agora não adianta mais ele nem me olha aposto que já tem um monte de garotas atrás dele e eu aqui que nem uma boba chorando por causa dele lembro até agora a noite em que transei com ele. Flashback estava no meu quarto com riven ,rindo e conversando porque eu tinha chamado ele pra ir no amor e pet escutar umas musicas que eu estava compondo. Musa eu to louco pra fazer uma coisa o que você quer fazer riven ? e o que é ,você esta me olhando diferente o que , riven seu olha é de desejo ai meu Deus Riven do nada começou a me beijar , quando nós caímos na minha cama riven espera vai com calma, você pelo menos trouxe a camisinha essa é a minha primeira vez eu sou virgem riven eu te disse quando, tentou me levar pra cama lembra ta vou ir mais de vagar. Depois começamos a fazer sexo foi o melhor dia da minha vida . Riven eu te amo eu também te amo musa você é a mulher da minha vida as outras eram só diversão com você eu fiz com muito ficar juntos para sempre . promete que nunca vai me deixar riven eu não agüentaria ver você com outra garota e me ignorando . Eu prometo musa nenhuma garota nunca vai tomar o Seu lugar no meu coração awwn riv- eu te amo. FLASHBACK FIM agora ele me ignora ele não cumpriu sua promessa mas,eu amo aquele especialista arrogante e rebelde que me trata tão mal mas,as vezes ele vira um romântico incurável o meu riven NO DIA SEGUINTE POV MUSA terminei de cantar com Andy e sua banda quando vejo riven abraçando uma menina fico vermelha de tanta raiva , ela esta rindo aconchegada nele porque ela esta fazendo isso ele é o meu riven .Quem ela pensa que é quando olho outra vez vejo riven beijando ela meu coração se partiu em 1 milhão de pedaços e meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e corri a até eles e os afastei eles um do outro e gritei com riven. Riven como você pode fazer isso comigo seu idiota fazer o que, você tem um namorado esqueceu . mas eu só estava saindo com ele porque estava com raiva porque você disse que nos dois dormimos juntos . aé mas agora eu é que não quero saber de você ,me disse que estava apaixonada pelo Andy me humilhou durante as ultimas semanas e eu que nem bobo continuando a correr atrás de você como um grande imbecil . mais me prometeu que nunca me deixaria lembra .As coisas mudam musa.


End file.
